Data organization is typically important in relational database systems that deal with complex queries and other commands involving large volumes of data. For example, a relational database system often includes one or more indexes to help speed the location of particular information in the system. As a particular example, a relational database system may store information about employees of a corporation, and an index may identify each employee by name and the location of the employee's records in the database system. While the use of an index may speed some database operations, maintenance of the index imposes overhead on the database system. As an example, the index typically must be updated each time a new employee is added or removed from the database system.